Sasuke Oneshot: My Angel
by amywriteruchiha
Summary: Oneshot with Sasuke Uchiha and my OC! First Oneshot! please rate and review! i appreciate healthy sarcasm! thanks!


A/N: This is a Sasuke Oneshot! Also its my first Oneshot! Please rate and review! if i get a good response i might write a lemon! ;)

OC X Sasuke Uchiha

OC:

Name: Kiara Takuza

Age: 16

Looks: Blonde hair, porcelain white skin, blue eyes and a slim figure.

Time Period: Shippuden

Oneshot Start!

Bang! One more blast!

"Tired already, un?" My opponent mocked me. 'Damn it!' I cursed. At this pace i was bound to die! Why did I have to be so over-confident and accept to kill an S-Ranked criminal?! Damn! Damn! Damn!

"Shut your trap, Deidara! You are going down!" I yelled and dashed towards him. He summoned a huge clay bird that i dodged at the end moment and landed a chakra powered punch in his stomach. Before I could snap it back, he held my hand and released his detonating bugs on me.

"Oh Shit!" i muttered and was sent flying back as he blew those bugs. I crashed with a cliff at quite a height and the impact made me far too dizzy to be able to control my landing. I was falling at the speed of light so i braced myself for the impact. But it never came, all that i felt were soft hands into which i had fallen. I opened my eyes and they were met with familiar black orbs. All of a sudden my physical pain was replaced with emotional hurt.

"Sasuke..." I whispered, my tears threatening to fall...

I felt him flinch as he looked into my eyes. He put me down and faced my attacker. The rest was a blur to me. The injury on my head was throbbing and i passed out.

When my eyes opened I was lying on a small bed in a dimly lit room. I tried to get up.

"Don't" I heard a voice. As i looked to the source of it, i discovered Sasuke sitting right beside the bed. I just stared at him, taking it all in. He had changed since the last time i saw him. He looked so much more older, stronger... _stranger_. I looked away, remembering the night that he had left.

_Flashback_

"Sasuke! Please don't leave!" I cried as I hugged him from the back to stop him.

"Kiara... You know i have no option. And since when did you start caring about me?"He said.

"Shut up, you Duckbutt! I've always cared about you! I love you, you Baka!" I held onto him even tighter.

He stiffened at this. And in one swift moment he was outta my grip and he crashed my lip in a loving kiss. My eyes shot wide open and then i slowly returned the kiss.

"Sasuke.." I sobbed even more as we broke apart. And in the next instant he hit my pressure point and i began to lose consciousness.

"I love you too, Baka. I will come back, I promise." He whispered in her ear and left.

_Flashback Over_

More tears streamed down my eyes as I remembered the kiss.

"Why?" I asked.

He looked up at me.

"WHY?! WHY DID YOU KISS ME IF YOU JUST HAD TO LEAVE?!" I yelled and then looked down again, sobbing violently.

"I'm... I'm sorry.." i heard him say. He came onto the bed and put me in his lap and I began to cry into his chest. Holding onto him for my dear life.

He put his hand under my chin and lifted me face so that we could look into eachother's eyes. His eyes. Oh how i had missed looking into those dark pools. They held a strong emotion, of guilt, of sadness and most of love.

He slowly leaned in and kissed me softly as if i was a fragile flower that would wither if he touched me. He put one of his hands on my waist and the other on my cheek, deepening the kiss. In the condition that i was, i gladly returned it. The kiss was full of love and desperation that had been building inside the both of us since so long. He laid me down on the bed and caressed my cheek as we broke apart.

He pulled me towards him and spoke in whispers.

"You've become even more beautiful." He said. I blushed at his comment but mustered up some courage and repeated my question again. The one whose answer i had been waiting for since the past three years.

"Why, Sasuke? Why? Why did you leave me?" I whispered.

He looked into my eyes and i could feel his sorrow.

"Because I didn't know what else to. All that i ever loved was taken from me, I couldnt let that happen with you. I _need_ you. I had to become strong enough to protect what i love. To protect _my life_. Forgive me, my Angel." He whispered.

He loved me! he loved _me_! i cried again.. this time tears of joy and fell asleep in my lover's arms... for the first time in three years, with a smile on my face..

Hope you liked it!


End file.
